There’s Something Sweet
by littleangelinlove
Summary: *AU!!* Tristan's back from military school *Better summary inside*
1. Chapter One: His Return

Title: There's Something Sweet  
A/N: I wanted to name it "Something There That Wasn't There Before" because this is going to be based on the song from Beauty and the Beast, but I've already wrote a story with that title.  
Rating: PG, perhaps PG-13?  
Paring: R/T, of course!  
Summary: Tristan is back from Military School.  
  
A/N: This story is completely AU. Rory came to the world of the rich and spoiled when they were all in 8th grade, because Loralei remarried, to Austin Green's, father. So Rory and Austin are stepsiblings. But Rory didn't start any Chilton schooling until her freshman year. Tristan and Austin are best friends, and Tristan is head over heels in love with Rory, while Rory despises him. Tristan still got sent away, but it was at the beginning of sophomore year. This story takes place junior year.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Rory Gilmore, the only one that still had that naïve innocence, was sitting on her step brothers 1980 Ferrari, reading her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice, while Austin was flirting with some air head. She had been sitting out there for 20 minutes, waiting to go home, when an oddly familiar Jaguar pulled into Chilton's parking lot. Rory gasped at the sight in front of her.  
  
The blonde haired, blue eyed Adonis from a year ago had stepped out and ran his hands through his already messy hair. Rory couldn't help but stare. He had on dark blue, baggy jeans, with a baby blue T-shirt. 'What is he doing here?' Rory thought to herself, quickly averting her eyes when she noticed him glance over at her.  
  
Tristan smirked; he had noticed Rory staring at him. 'She probably wants to know what the hell you're doing here.' Tristan thought, making his way to the main steps to register. He noticed Austin talking to a ditzy blonde, so decided he would talk to him later. He had waited to come after school so he wouldn't be swarmed by the cold hearted and conceited of Chilton. Tristan only knew a few people at Chilton who weren't like that, and those two were Rory Gilmore, and Austin Green.  
  
Rory, was the girl of his dreams. She had long, coffee brown hair with these mesmerizing blue eyes that made you want to get lost in them over and over again. She had this insane love for reading and this cute, but crazy, addiction to coffee. She was supposed to be brought up in the world of the elite, and hidden scandals, until her mother, had ran away from it all. She had been brought back into the world when they were all 13, when her mother fell head over heels in love with Thomas Green, Austin's father. When Tristan had first met Rory, she fascinated him. He couldn't believe how someone so beautiful, could be so oblivious to it all. She was far more attractive than the girls of Hartford, who wore too much make up and acted to ditzy for their own good. But, Rory didn't know how beautiful she was. She reminded him of Belle, from Beauty and the Beast. Quiet and beautiful with an odd pull to books, she had captured the heart of Hartford's Beast. She had a crazy mother, instead of an insane father, and looked at the world in a whole new light. She was so different from anyone he had ever met, she captured his heart the moment she turned those sparkling eyes, so full of life, to him and smiled. The bad thing about Rory Gilmore, she was his best friend's step sister.  
  
Austin Green had been Tristan's best friend since they were in Pre School. Most people in Hartford didn't have true friendship, Tristan and Austin did. In elementary school they were the kids who dared the other kids to eat glue. In middle school they were the ones that tried out for every sport just to see how many times they could be in the yearbook. In high school they were the only two freshmen to make the varsity football and swim team. Tristan and Austin had grown together, but never apart.   
  
Rory couldn't help but glance at Tristan a few times as he walked up the main steps. She wondered why he had come so late. Knowing Tristan, he was dying for attention. 'Rory, be nice. You know you'd give him that attention...' 'Whoa... Hold on girl, where'd that come from?' Rory thought, before doing the unthinkable. She jumped off the hood of Austin's car and walked up the steps, falling in step next to Tristan.  
  
"Hey..." Rory said, after walking in silence for a few moments. She knew Tristan knew she was walking with him, but she also knew he wouldn't be the first one to speak.  
  
Rory had thought about Tristan a lot while he had been gone. She'd hate to admit it, but she missed hanging out with him and Austin every night. Tristan and she had actually been forming a rather close bond before he got sent away. She was still mad at him for doing that prank. She knew he hadn't meant to do it, he had fell into the wrong crowd. His grandfather had just died, and instead of turning to Austin or her, he ran to make trouble, hoping he'd get his mind off all the bad things. Tristan loved his grandfather more than anything, and when he had died, apart of Tristan had died, too. Rory cried for Tristan when he had gotten sent away. Tristan was Rory's safety net. When Austin wasn't around, Tristan was her rock. He kept her strong, and she needed him. She'd never admit that to him, though.  
  
Wow... she's speaking to me. The innocent angel who had been there for me, after I let her down, was talking to me!! 'What should I say...' 'Say hi you idiot...'   
  
"Hey Rory..." Tristan said, looking down into those deep blue pools.  
Rory smiled, and jumped into his arms. Tristan tightened his arms around her petite waist and hugged her tightly. Smelling the sweet scent of strawberries and coffee that belonged to only Rory Gilmore.  
  
Rory backed away blushing, and smiled at him. 'God how I've missed that blush, Mary.' Tristan thought to himself.   
  
"So, what are you doing here so late? Avoiding your fan club?" Rory asked, laughter evident in her eyes, although she was doing a good job of keeping a straight face.  
"You know I only care about one fan club," Tristan said, winking at her, causing Rory's delicate blush to creep onto her already rosy cheeks. This caused Tristan to laugh, and Rory to turn even redder.   
"Shut up DuGrey, before I sick my brother on you." Rory joked, although she knew Tristan would probably be able to take him.  
As if Tristan were reading Rory's thoughts, he stated his opinion. "Gilmore, please, you know I can take Tristan." This caused Rory to laugh, and Tristan to smile.  
  
'I love her laugh...' Tristan thought as Rory's singsong laugh flowed through the deserted halls on Chilton. Without realizing it, Tristan began drowning in Rory's swirling blue pools, that had many emotions running through them.   
  
There was a cough behind him that caused both himself and Rory to jump apart.  
"Rory, are you ready to go home...?" Austin asked his sister.  
"Well, gosh Austin, you aren't going to tell your best friend hello?" Tristan asked, turning around with mock hurt in his eyes.   
Austin's sea green eyes had widened in shock, and he ran his fingers through his wavy brown hair, before walking to Tristan and giving him a hug.  
"I've missed you, bro." Austin admitted, smiling at his best friend of 11 years.  
Tristan returned the hug and told Austin the same, before pulling back.  
"Sorry, to um, interrupt guys, but I have to get home, and Tristan needs to get his schedule..." Rory said quietly from the water fountain.  
  
Austin said all right under his breath, and turned back to Tristan.  
  
"Since it's Friday, do you want to come over tonight? We're having a party since our parent's are in Hawaii for the weekend for their anniversary." Austin told him, turning back to look out the window next to them.  
"Oh... sure. I'm always up for a good party. Especially when your cute sister is involved." Tristan said, winking at Rory, and laughing at Austin's expression.  
"Be careful DuGrey, Rory's boyfriend might try beating you up." Austin joked, looking at Rory.  
  
Rory winced when she noticed Tristan's eyes flash with anger at the mention of Rory's boyfriend. She wasn't even sure how she felt about her boyfriend, not with Tristan back. She had never admitted it, but she was falling for Tristan before he had left. It had taken her months to get over the loss of him, and to start dating. Everyone had known about Tristan's feelings toward Rory, except for Rory, and had stayed away from her while he was there. However, when Tristan had left, the boys had begun asking her out, since Tristan was no longer there to threaten them to stay away.   
  
"Oh? Who's your boyfriend, Rory?" Tristan asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.  
"Actually, you'd be surprised..." a familiar male voice said from behind Tristan.   
  
Tristan's jaw clenched, when he realized whom the voice belonged to. His eyes had flashed a dangerously dark shade of blue when his cousin, Tyler DuGrey, stepped behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist, while resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Tyler." Tristan said, trying not to sound too cold.   
  
Tyler and Tristan had never actually gotten along. They were around the same age, both 17 and both juniors. They had always been competing. Tyler was the only one who Tristan hadn't talked about Rory around, for he feared he would try to steal him. And now, he's back, and his cousin has his girl anyway.   
  
Tyler resembled Tristan in a few ways, Rory had taken note of. He had the same blonde hair, only Tyler's was shorter. They were both well built, but Tristan had the nicer body after being in military school for the past year. They were both tall, but Tristan stood a couple inches taller. Tyler's eyes were a dark, mysterious gray, instead of Tristan's soul soaring blue ones. Tristan's smile was more laid back and playful, while Tyler's was more serious, but still had the hint of playfulness. Tristan's voice was deeper then Tyler's, and a little sexier. Rory snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Austin pulling on her arm.  
  
"Come on Rory, its time to leave. Tristan, it's great having you back. We'll see the two of you tonight." Austin said, pulling Rory away.  
  
"Goodbye. It was nice seeing you again, Tristan. I can't wait to start hanging out again. Ty, I'll see you tonight. You, too, Tristan." Rory said, flashing the two of them that famous Gilmore smile that could make anyone weak at the knees.  
  
When Rory and Austin had walked away, Tyler stepped up to Tristan.  
  
"Listen, Rory's my girlfriend, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop looking at her like that." Tyler said.  
  
Tristan smirked. 'Tyler's already afraid I'm going to steal his girlfriend? He's a smart kid... because, I am.' Tristan had thought to himself, his smirk turning into a grin.  
  
"Tyler, Rory doesn't love you. You know it, and I know it. So... if she realizes she loves me, no hard feelings. All right?" Tristan said, smiling like a lovesick fool. Tyler glared at his cousin.  
  
"Tristan, I know that we compete about everything. But, Rory is one thing that's important to me. She means a lot to me, and I am in love with her. So, please, just stay away from her." Tyler said, turning away and walking down the hall.  
  
"I'll see you tonight!" Tyler screamed over his shoulder, before running down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile, Rory and Austin were speaking in the car.  
  
"Wow..." Austin said.  
"I know." Rory said, looking at her brother. She never saw the point in calling him her step brother, there was nothing step about him. The two of them had grown so close over the past 4 years. Actually, it had been the three of them at once, Rory had remembered.  
  
"He still cares about you." Austin said, pulling out of the parking lot.  
"Who?" Rory asked, a little confused, although she was sure he was talking about Tristan.  
"Tristan. He loves you." Austin said, stating the obvious.  
"I know..." Rory said. 'You know you love him, too.' Rory thought. 'Now wait a minute missy, you don't love him!' Rory thought again. 'Yes I do...' Rory said, getting in an argument with herself. 'No... you don't.'  
"I do too love him!" Rory screamed at herself, receiving an odd look from her brother. Rory blushed a deep red, "Did I say that out loud?" She asked him, sinking into her chair.  
Austin laughed, "You know Ror... the first step is admitting you have a problem..." Austin had joked before pulling into their driveway 4 minutes later.   
  
A/N: So, tell me what you think! Not too good, not too bad? Constructive criticism, if you have any. I hate hearing how bad my story is, and not hearing how at least I wrote it well.   
  
I also want to think people for reviewing to the last story I updated. I appreciate your opinions, and you're right on some things. But, wrong on the others. Rory's friends aren't friends with her because she's acting like them, because she isn't. They're friends with her because she's not being shy anymore, she's being more open. And Tristan asked Rory out, because even though he lost the bet, he wanted to be with her because he loves her. But, thank you so much for the reviews, and I'll try updating soon. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Party

Title: There's Something Sweet  
A/N: I wanted to name it "Something There That Wasn't There Before" because this is going to be based on the song from Beauty and the Beast, but I've already wrote a story with that title.  
Rating: PG, perhaps PG-13?  
Paring: R/T, of course!  
Summary: Tristan is back from Military School.  
  
Chapter One Recap:  
  
"He still cares about you." Austin said, pulling out of the parking lot.  
"Who?" Rory asked, a little confused, although she was sure he was talking about Tristan.  
"Tristan. He loves you." Austin said, stating the obvious.  
"I know..." Rory said. 'You know you love him, too.' Rory thought. 'Now wait a minute missy, you don't love him!' Rory thought again. 'Yes I do...' Rory said, getting in an argument with herself. 'No... you don't.'  
"I do too love him!" Rory screamed at herself, receiving an odd look from her brother. Rory blushed a deep red, "Did I say that out loud?" She asked him, sinking into her chair.  
Austin laughed, "You know Ror... the first step is admitting you have a problem..." Austin had joked before pulling into their driveway 4 minutes later.   
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Rory and Austin got out of the car and Rory hit him with her book.   
"Austin, shut up." Rory said, laughing at her brother.  
"Rory, it's okay... the doctor's don't have a cure for your problem yet, but it's nothing some DuGrey loving can't cure." Austin said, then added thoughtfully, "I'm not sure which T. DuGrey is going to be doing the loving though..."   
  
Rory gave Austin a weird look, then started laughing hysterically. Austin grinned, knowing he had won this fight, while opening the door for himself and Rory.   
  
"I'm going to go get ready for the party. It's already 5." Austin said, heading up the stairs, Rory in toe.   
  
They both headed down the same hallway, and opened doors right across the hall.  
"See you at 7." They said in unison, before slamming their doors shut to get ready for the party.  
When Rory stepped into the room, her phone was ringing. She dropped her backpack on the floor and walked over to it, knowing the person wouldn't hang up.  
"Talk to me." Rory said, taking off her shoes and heading for her closet.  
"Hey Ror." Danielle Timberline said.  
"Oh, hey Dani. Did you hear whose back?" Rory asked, holding up a pair of flares and examining them.  
"Um, who?" Dani asked.   
Click "Hey, that's the other line, I have to go. I'll see you around 8? Bye Dani." Rory said, hanging up.  
  
"Hello?" Rory asked, once she had clicked over.  
"Hey Ror, this is Tristan." Tristan said, lying down on his bed with one arm behind his head, the other cradling the phone.  
"Oh, hey Tris. What's up?" Rory asked him, curiously.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. I've missed you, you know." Tristan said.  
Rory smiled into the phone, "You have?"   
"Yeah, I have. A lot. I'm really disappointed that you're taken..." Tristan said, his voice quiet like he was trying to hide his pained one.   
"Oh... you'll always be number one in my heart, Tris. I told you that before you left." Rory said, a sad look on her face.  
"Yeah... right... listen, I'm going to go. I have to get ready. I'll see you tonight, Ror." Tristan said, hanging up before Rory could reply.  
  
Rory looked at the phone in her hand strangely. Glancing at her clock, it read 5:30. 'Shit, I have to get ready...' Rory thought to herself, jumping off her bed and heading to her bathroom.  
  
---Cut to Austin---  
  
Austin had already taken his shower and was now walking around his room trying to figure out what to wear. He picked up his orange board shorts that Rory helped him pick out last weekend at Pac Sun, through on a wife beater, and put on some baggy jeans over his board shorts. He gelled his hair and put on his gold chain. By 6, he was ready, so he lied on his bed and flipped through some magazine that had cars on the front.  
  
The phone started to ring, and hearing the water across the hall, Austin hopped off his bed and picked it up.  
"Yo' talk to me." Austin said, in his "I'm a player." Voice.  
Austin, in return, got a giggle and a sigh.  
"Hi Austin!" Some girl said, sounding a little too peppy for his liking, but he grinned anyway.  
"What's happening Randi?" Austin asked Miranda Devlin, a girl he remembered was on the varsity pom squad.   
  
15 minutes later, Austin finally got Randi off the phone, reassuring her that he'd save her a dance that night.  
  
*Knock  
  
"Austin? Are you ready?" Rory asked, stepping into his room wearing low-rise hip huggers that stopped 2 inches below her belly button, and a sparkly, tight, brown peasant top with the Eiffel Tower on it, with brown wooden flip flops, and her hair in a messy bun.  
"Rory, Rory, Rory... who are you trying to tease? Tristan, or Tyler?" Austin asked, wiggling his eyebrows, then laughing as she threw a pillow at him.  
"I'm just playin' Ror." Austin assured, putting his arm around her shoulders, guiding her out of his room just as the doorbell began to ring.  
"Let the partying begin..." Austin said, racing ahead of Rory and down the stairs.  
  
2 hours later, at 9, the party was in full swing. Rory and her friends, Summer, Danielle, Morgan, Randi, and Teryn, were dancing in the back by the pull in their bikinis, laughing and joking, getting ready for a game of chicken.  
  
Tristan had arrived a few minutes ago, and was watching Rory. 'She's so beautiful...' Tristan thought to himself, looking at Rory.   
"Tristan, my man, just go talk to her. She's into you." Someone said behind Tristan, causing him to jump slightly.  
"You know Austin, it's not nice to sneak up on people." Tristan said, before turning around, "She really into me?"   
"Oh yeah. She was arguing with herself in the car and let it slip that she loved you." Austin told Tristan, before going off to join the chicken game. "Tyler's not here... Rory needs a chicken partner..." Austin told Tristan, walking off, then grinned when he noticed Tristan following him.  
  
Rory approached Tristan. "So, you're my partner?" Rory smiled, seeming more at ease than she had in her Chilton uniform.  
"I guess so." Tristan said, smiling down at her.   
  
Rory let her eyes roam over his body. "Military did your body good..." Rory said, not realizing she had said it aloud. Tristan smirked, knowing Rory meant to keep that in her head. Rory's eyes bugged out.  
"Did I say that out loud?" Rory asked, looking at him.  
Tristan laughed, "I always knew you wanted to rub against me Mary." Tristan grinned, sliding into the pool. 


End file.
